1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable computing devices and more particularly relates to protecting motion-sensitive devices within portable computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computing devices continue to become more complex and powerful. At the same time, they also are being used in more and more environments. Examples of portable computing devices include laptops, tablet PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, in-dash-mounted automobile computing devices, desktop computers and the like. For purposes of this application, a portable computing device includes all computing devices which maybe sensitive to movements and consequently desktop computers are also included in this list as they are sometimes moved or jarred during normal operation.
Portable computing devices include various means for input and output (I/O) including corded and wireless keyboards, corded and wireless mice, LCD screens, Ethernet, blue-tooth, infrared, USB connections, USB memory keys, and 802.11 wireless LANs. The amazing diversity of broadband I/O allows many of these devices to rely on data stored on larger, remote storage devices. While the complexity and utility of these devices continuously increases, the size of the devices has decreased to the point that many can be carried into remote and unpredictable environments. Portable computing devices are used in conference rooms, on airplanes, in subways, in cars, and in spacecraft. They are used while sitting at a desk, while walking, and while running.
Despite the broad range of network connectivity available to portable devices, many of them continue to utilize motion sensitive devices. These motion sensitive devices may be hard disk drives (HDD), CD drives, DVD drives or other devices typically having moving mechanical components which are sensitive to motion. Even those portable devices that contain no moving mechanical components may contain circuitry which is sensitive to extreme motion or may be connected to motion sensitive devices from time to time such as a USB micro drive. All electronic devices which may be adversely affected by motion are referred to herein as “motion sensitive devices.” A large portion, but not all, of these devices have moving components.
Unfortunately, despite advances in mechanical device technology, motion sensitive devices are highly susceptible to data errors, data loss, and catastrophic device failure caused by movement of the device. Movements of the device may include gentle relocation, jars, bumps, drops, collisions and the like. Movements may also be classified according to the acceleration forces and directional vectors imposed on the motion sensitive device. Some forces may cause more damage, not only according to intensity, but also according to the direction of the force or the sequencing of a series of forces. Some movement intensities and types will have a greater deleterious effect upon a motion sensitive device than others as they adversely affect moving parts and other sensitive elements of a motion sensitive device. These movements may adversely affect the moving parts of such a device as well as non-moving parts.
Some portable computing devices contain an accelerometer configured to immediately shut down a motion sensitive device upon the detection of any movement. However, these systems often shut down motion sensitive devices for all detected movements or when critical data is flowing. A laptop configured with an accelerometer to shut down a hard disk upon detection of movement may protect the hard disk from catastrophic failure incident to an accidental free-fall event, but may also shut down a hard disk in response to typing on the keyboard, or during an important video presentation as the result of the bumping of a supporting table. The continuance of an important video presentation may justify continued use of a motion sensitive device, despite detected movements. However, the current technology requires the immediate shutdown of a motion sensitive device regardless of the current activities running on a portable computing device.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that selectively protect a motion sensitive device in a portable computing device based on various parameters including movement intensity, movement type, user established priorities and the time-sensitive nature of currently running applications. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would protect motion sensitive devices from extreme movements and allow users and applications to select motion sensitivity levels according to user and application determined parameters.